BURST Quirk
Description The quirk BURST allows for a large increase in the users physical capabilities as well as all five senses. By increasing a persons strength, durability, speed, agility, reflex, sense of sight, hearing, smell etc. The Quirk allows the use a natural energy that emits from every living being. The user exerts his/her inner energy as a white transparent flame through a body part or his whole body, thus increasing his physical capabilities whether in one limb or his entire body. The more energy he is able to put out from the Quirk, the more of an increase the user will get and usually this is done through intense emotion. By more energy is by how big the flame is around him or a body part. The user breaks human limitations by a large margin and has the potential to put him on par with even the mightiest heroes and/or Villains, even at a novice level. The Quirk also has a supportive side, able to pass on the white flame of energy to others, giving them the same increase to their physical abilities and even their Quirk as long as the user makes contact. Weaknesses While this Quirk can turn out to be very powerful in it's own right, it has incredible limitations, not only to how long he can hold but what it does to the body. The user may experience tired muscles through light usage of the quirk. However through continuous usage, the user will find his/her muscles feeling as though they are being torn apart, in which they are honestly. Almost like exercising way too much and over loading the body and muscles. His senses are affected in the same way, messing up his eye sight, sense of hearing, etc. At the end of a full body "transformation" it is likely to say his entire body is unable to move due to the extreme amount of pain he is. (Think of Goku's Kaioken during the Saiyan Saga. The times 4 multiplier clearly crippled. It is similar to that.) The supportive side of the quirk, while helpful, it does make him incredibly tired and sleepy, because he is giving his energy to another person. Basically transferring stamina. This is a Limit-Breaking Quirk which requires a physical fit body to control this Quirk and use it effectively in battle. Named BURST, because it is mainly used in quick short bursts by the user, due to the extremities of it. 10%= E student level: Able to use his shorts of this power three times(In a row) at most. Using the full body version it is only able to last for three post. At this level, the flame around his body or limb extends to two feet from the body. - Between 10% and 20% the user is likely able to run as fast as a cheetah or even as fast as a high speed car(respectively 180 to 220mph) in both speed and reflex. His agility allows him to jump from the height of a truck tot he height of a three story building. In terms of strength he put dents in most walls and with numerous blows crash through them with brute strength. He can expand his sense to up to 100 feet away, this being hearing, sight smell, etc. His durability allowing him to with stand small scale explosions like grenades. 20%= D junior Level: By gaining more control over his quirk he is able to use short burst of his power at least four times now(In a row). The full body version he is only able to last four posts in a fight. The flame extends from his body or limb extends four feet from the body. 40%= C Side-kick Level: With even more control he is able to use five short bursts of his power(In a row). The full body version lasts for five posts. The flame that extends from his body grows about six feet from the body. -Between 40& and 60% he is able to moved as fast as bullet, in both speed in reflex. In strength he is able to put a hole in most walls or even opponents with a direct hit. In expanding his senses, he can do so up to mile away from his location. His durability now allowing him to withstand larger explosions like a truck or gas station exploding in his face and even sustain a longer beating before sub-coming to his injuries. In agility he can jump tot he height of a ten story building. 60%= B Rookie Level: Now finally getting the hang of his quirk he is able to use his short bursts six times(In a row). The full body version lasts for sis posts as the white flame extends from his body at eight feet from the body. 80%= A Experience Level: AN even higher level of control is obtained allowing for seven short bursts of power(in a row). The full body version lasts seven posts. The flame grows to about ten feet from the body or limb. -Between 80% and 100% he is able to move at the speed of sound or in the blink of an eye he can vanish, in both speed and reflex. In strength he is likely able to destroy entire structures or obliterate a whole structure with a single blow. His senses extend to several miles out(up to 5 at most). His durability allows him now to survive larger scale explosion or an entire building collapsing on top of his body. In agility his legs can propel him to several blocks in one bound and about as high as the clouds at full strength leaving craters in the earth. 100%= S Pro Level: Here is where the user has complete access to the full power of his quirk. Releasing up to ten short burst in a row and in the full body version lasting up to ten posts. The flame can be increased to about 15 feet in height from the limb or body. While there is an increase in power usage in percentage, the damage to the body only grows as well. Becoming more and more dangerous to the user. Approved by (An appropriate admin or mod can put their signature here.) Category:Incomplete Quirks